


Hulk Earned It（and Hulk Got This）

by bakuhighfly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: 存文。当心Hulk的小伙伴





	1. Chapter 1

“更喜欢你原来的头发。”

Thor回过头时发现绿大个颓靡地坐在浴池边，那条唯一能够保护他的眼睛不受生物辐射的浴巾搭在他肩上，随着绿大个的一声喘气被吹飘起来。

“你又有什么不满意的吗？”Thor不受控制地往下瞟了一眼，还是把头又转过去了。“我还没发多大火呢。他们把神的头发都敢剪去！呃啊（放飞自我的作呕状）！这到底是个什么破烂星球。”

“Hulk喜欢这里。”Hulk单手锤锤自己的胸，“他们还给Hulk送来了金发妞。”

Thor仿佛听见大块头思考的声音。“但是你没有头发了，不是个妞了。”

“我们间有些误解，我本来就不是——喔！”Thor被忽然冲到近前的绿色巨岩迫得连连后退，失去了锤子作为第一反击力的双手在胸前摊开，实际上，Hulk只是慢慢走过来而已。

“伤心吗？”

雷神意识到他在问一个问题。“这个……不能用伤心这种程度来形容，”Thor在心中纠结着伤心的程度究竟是去到哪的，自己应该感到高于它还是低于。

“……好吧，我觉得难过。”

也许Hulk关闭一会他如山般的影响Thor能有时间对满头金发作点哀悼。他离家万里，不知道人民现在怎样了，连Loki的心肠也变不出的一个姐姐发誓要毁灭众神之父缔造起来的一切，比起这即将消逝的天界光荣，跟Hulk打架没赢甚至算不上一件小事。Thor的沉吟再次随机插入到连贯的对话，他垂头想着什么，Hulk感觉到了却不知甚解。

“记得你的闪电吗？再弄亮一次。”Hulk指着Thor的肩膀小戳一下，然后顺从自己的好奇沿着神小巧（在他看来）多肉的躯干用拇指抚摸，他从没见过金发妞以前的身体变成蓝晃晃的。趋向力量的本能告诉体内的另一个前复仇者，弄清楚雷电怎么在人体产生，这很科学。

金发妞渴望力量，讨厌弱小，但是不介意输给Hulk，Hulk知道；他还想尽快离开这里。他说自己是同事，那好吧，同事现在有心事，Hulk可以帮他忙。

但是Hulk不能白帮，那会打乱格斗场的秩序的，谁赢，谁得到奖赏，以往就是由Hulk把他们分成两半，他不想把Thor分成两半，而且Thor还活着，所以被送到他房间里：Hulk理清了这里面的逻辑关系，那可是环环相扣——大铁环般焊得死死的，Hulk不杀他，Hulk喜欢他，他是Hulk的奖赏。

因为对方开始一直发呆，根本不理会他的建议，Hulk从旁边的花盆里捏下一朵花放在短短的有些扎的头顶上，再次表示自己的好心。

“什么？”Thor晃晃头把花晃到了地上，Hulk伸手还想把花在半空中接住。“不是想有就有的，我看到……”雷神眨了眨湛蓝的一时模糊起来的眼睛，“啊，他的灵魂庇护着他的儿子。看来，只有危及生命时我能自如运用雷电，目前来说。”

Hulk想，那你就不停地去死试试吧？但他担心Thor真的死了。在打架的时候他积攒了很多狂怒，发现对手是老相识也停不下来，得把它们用光为止，冲锋的冠军是不可阻挡的。直到把没了头发更难认得的阿斯加德人拍晕而发现自己拍不死他，Hulk明白了这个真的是他认识的人，那就算了，反正他打赢了。

Thor吃痛的呻吟声在他的两根手指间响起来，Hulk不小心抓疼了他。“嘿，去玩别的吧。”Thor挑起眉毛揉自己的腰两边，上面的护甲都凹进去了一个幅度。“现在用什么也让我发不了电。”

Hulk不服气地把他从地面上拿起来，抓住送到自己面前，Thor忍着不把撑在他拳头上的手掏进他的大鼻孔。“失败者不能这样对无敌浩克说话！”

Thor相信如果他还保留着那头长毛这会就炸起来了。失败者。奥丁之子才不能接受这个词汇。“看着点你的嘴巴。”Thor转瞬就意识到大块头不是说他被从世界树顶端打下来很失败，是他在格斗场上的关键一刻停电了。Thor垂头丧气。Hulk不得其解，他觉得他的奖赏终于安静下来，靠在他拳头里顺着那口闷气。Hulk可怜他，“Poor Thor。”另一只手伸出指尖搔他的脸颊，胡子让绿色的皮肤上怪痒痒的。

这种痒痒让Hulk全身耸起来，就像他睡觉时摸枕头边那样让人安稳和舒服，他又用手拨雷神的下巴，让他的头一抬一点，Hulk笑了，好玩。Thor明显不希望当这个大怪物的玩具，他一脸凝重地让他拨多了几回，使用雷神之力掰开他的手掌跳开。Hulk一把把他轻轻（又重重）地抓回手上。

“Hulk想要SMASH。”

空中旋转一周掉落在巨人睡的弹性十足的大床上，Thor有点懵（但面子告诉他故作镇定）地看了看床，拍一拍身下质感不错的床垫。“那去找些墙啊。”Thor不打算再跟他闹了，此时他只需要静静。“输给你不代表我就是你的沙袋了。”

警惕着Hulk砸下的拳头，雷神严肃地皱起两条仍然是金色的眉毛。Hulk摩挲他的根部显得发黑颜色的头发，差点把他按扁到床里去。“Hulk想在这里跟Thor SMASH。”说完自己又笑了。

Thor怀疑的视线在被手指逼向他的周围时入眼一个具有科技感的圆柱状物，它被扔在床边，不久前还用过的迹象让它湿乎乎的，半中空的中心流出透明的胶质。What the……对于在地球的电视上见过这种物品的Thor加上种马（这是个给神的美称）了几百年的骄傲经验，Thor准确联想了SMASH在这语境下的意思。

HOLLY GOD FATHER（无意冒犯，父亲，RIP，Thor在心中为此时借用他的名讳大发感慨道歉），刚刚他就有这么个疑惑：绿巨人也有性需求吗？有着那根晃荡在眼前的巨无霸（现在它还印还在自己深深的脑海）也许也需要像是飞机杯这样的消耗品。Thor惶恐地低下头确认猜测，不妙万分，光是观察对方还在（居然可以？）变大地竖起来Thor就感觉到窒息了。

“听我说，乖Hulk，”Thor咽下紧张的口水，“我不会再学黑寡妇那样对你献丑了，但是你能不能稍微冷静下来？这样对我来说不可能……”他笑着说到一半，Hulk对着他的脸强调道：“SMASH！”

不算特别大声，但实在地把雷神也吓着了。“你不能跟你的工作上的伙伴……SMASH。”他勉强用了这个形容，“那样就把我们的好好的关系搞坏了。你明白吗？”

“可是，Hulk就想SMASH。”呃，听着还挺委屈。

“你的撒娇找错了对象，而且SMASH也找错了对象。”Thor义正言辞地拒绝。

这就够了，Hulk失去了耐心。他恼火地吼叫一声把战利品推倒在床上，最后一遍陈述道：“你，输了，Hulk，赢了。Hulk是冠军，冠军在任何他想的时候SMASH。”他之前对Thor的求爱环节就那么残忍地被无视，Hulk还安慰他来着，现在搞得连Hulk都不开心。

Hulk不开心就想SMASH和SMASH；既然之前已经SMASH过对方一顿，现在就来SAMSH吧。他侧过身不让腿间的棍棒挡住他看见Thor，把剪短了头发的金发妞从一道阴影下揪出来，像撕双面胶一样扯脱他的护甲和衣服，——因为Thor在反抗，Hulk不得不跟他来回地抢——但终于还是Hulk更厉害，他在几秒间把布片除光后朝床上猛烈地压过去，以他的袭击般迅速和势不可挡，Thor在做什么都是不足以在意的，当他发觉自己被可怕地抓在手里，跟他的大腿一样粗的手指叉开他的两条腿，把他往一座一柱擎天的山峰上放，Thor的冷汗瞬间淋湿他的背。

“不停下否则我发誓再也不要见到你了！”

机智发挥作用，Hulk的大蘑菇顶在Thor屁股上。该死他干脆几乎坐在了那上面。“你不能。”Hulk阴沉又急切地说。

“我是个神。我可以。”Thor的大喘气把他原本要有气势地吐出的话分成两句。他命令道：“放我下来。”

“不——”

“让我下来给你来点别的……无论什么。”Thor在神的惊恐中维持应有的威严。虽然自从他去过地球那就不剩下多少了。双脚碰到床面Thor一骨碌翻身坐起来，面对着高高在上的那根巨木。


	2. Chapter 2

横在眼前的那段不可逾越的障碍让阿萨族人也不禁为之小小地颤抖：Thor是个王子，伟大的（曾经的）头生子，可不是外星球上莫名其妙的奴隶和绿色大脚怪的妃子。然而Hulk显然对过去的工作交情没什么意识，他硬了脾气和大屌铁下心来要跟Thor SMA——交姘，姑且说。Thor得承认这个从未有过的情况使人不能淡定，还好他的胆识给了他勇敢的谈判精神。  
“绿色的山岭啊，”Thor用着咏叹的语气真挚道，“吾友，你要知道把你这根独一无二的权杖插入合体的位置，否则将迎来无上的悲剧。”抒情完后正经颜色，“听好了绿大个，你不能把这玩意就这样不经任何润滑的插到任何地方。”手指指着Hulk低头去看的非议部位，遭受批评的一块零件。“没有像我这个体型的人物的后方是为你准备的，要么去捡起你的飞机杯；要么我们从这里打到外面去，再一次，光着我们的屁股。”

试图与科技跟自然结合出的野兽讲道理，Thor并非信心满满，不然他脸上就不会皱起宽厚的微笑了。棘手的敌人才需要乐观和礼貌。令人扼腕的一件事是，科学家已经被塞在后尾箱里太久，虽然Hulk依然听从他们共享的大脑，Hulk的那半边更爱听从本能。他生气握住硬邦邦（完全成型了）的大肉棍爱惜地摸了摸，这导致它甩动的轻微角度视效惊艳，Thor无法直视地瘪嘴扭过脸去。

“Hulk是最棒的！”

他是说神的理论无稽之谈，他的大棒非但不怪奇，而且雄伟极了，Hulk想把它插在哪就在哪，包括一个手下败将的屁股。Thor那脱俗并且历练提高过的智慧无法与之交映，在他做出应变之前，Hulk一边一条腿地拉起他，就像对待一具脱光光的肉粉的芭比一样。除了公正而言这也是只浑身磅礴的金刚芭比。

雷神起伏的美丽肌肉纠结成一团，如同他的脸和脑子。“Hulk停停停！”他用力抽出一条腿，被夹着另一条侧翻在危机的寝铺上。看在他爸的份上Thor泄气地出了口气，他什么时候在床上这么无力过？被固定住体位和地位，Thor觉得很奇怪，为什么Hulk非得逮到谁是谁呢？“你就不能去找头大象之类的吗？”Thor放弃地锤床，“这里应该有很多配得上你的大家伙。”

“金发妞是Hulk的，”Hulk不耐烦以及郁闷地重申，“Hulk对Thor够好了。”

原来如此，Thor抱头埋在床单里，合着他觉得自己没听他说话。问题是他听了，现在才知道对方是来真的，冠军拥有金发妞。啐，他被洗脑了。

Hulk甚至试图制造过情趣：那朵花？让理所当然的战败赔偿的气氛可接受点。谁说Hulk不懂套路？而且……Thor转头仰视了绿巨人脸上的表情，他看起来可真的确是挺喜欢自己；他在等着。

好吧。Thor向下看了看自己的阴茎，心里的想法让它抽抽着动了动，他问Hulk：“这是一次拉倒的还是永久性的？我们要一直像这样？”

Hulk尽力让脑袋在烦躁中转动了：“Hulk不知道，第一次，这是。也许下次金发妞打败Hulk，金发妞告诉Hulk。”他持嘲讽态度哈哈笑了几声，Thor感到脸变红了：有点气。

“我们谈个生意吧，怎么样。我认为这是一桩好生意。”Thor躺到一个正常的姿势，舒舒服服地双手垫头翘起一条腿，在Hulk弯曲的手指上。指关节被他慢慢松开的Thor的脚跟敲了敲。“你想SMASH一下没问题，自从我被关进一个笼子和骨架作伴以来，我好久没放松过了。”Thor的脸上有些坏笑的危险，Hulk情绪持续走低而半合上的眼皮因此打开，下弯的嘴角逐渐拉平。  
“猜你还没享受过真正的上……SMASH的乐趣对吧？”Thor捋直舌头说，学他弟弟那套可真不简单。“我给你做全套的。——你不可能会不满意，然后你帮我逃走。”

Hulk戳了一下贴在他脖子上的电击开关，很无奈的样子，“Thor，不可能逃走。”

“有你帮忙就有可能。”Thor抓着短发下的头皮，“难不成你不想要全套的吗？”

“什么是全套？”绿色的，巨大的，勃起的一个好奇宝宝。

“就是……唉，”Thor决定以先期投资——下资本的买进行为显示让步，他怀抱住那根举世无双的巨炮把它揽在胸前，霸道力度之强都让Hulk往前趔趄了一下，站直起来被Thor抱大树。当他发出浑厚低沉的“嗯？”之时，雷神收紧坚实的手臂，将整个上身贴靠在怒涨血管的大老二上。“这个勉强叫手活。”Thor低头看着杵在脸前，跟他的头几乎一样大的顶端嘟囔。

中间的泉眼冒出的纯天然矿物质水（辐射那么高Thor·跟Dr.Selvig学了点保健的皮毛·Odinson相信还是具有这些微量元素的）流到他的手臂间，淌进他挤得有些紧的胸缝里。“你别动，我可不想被它在下巴上来一下撞晕过去。”不开玩笑的Thor开始上下推移抓住两只手掌的臂弯，跪起来用身体磨蹭恐怕从头到脚就这里最敏锐的肉柱，Hulk咆哮出一声相当于和他等高的小猫咪咪叫的呻吟。

震耳欲聋，Thor强忍硌得他发疼的硬度和规模卖力苦干，感觉姿势不足以支持后变为蹲姿起来下去，把自己化为一只手在经脉纵横的钢铁肤质上面劳作。Hulk被他的凸鼓起伏的胸肌和腹肌按摩得很舒服，他在喉咙里呼噜着，胸口紧绷，气喘如牛，他很想把小人抓住给阴茎上擦出几次畅快的火花，但是他记得Thor的真诚警告，乱来没甜头。

“Hulk要更快！更多！”扯出舌头绿大个不满地朝天花板嚎叫。

Thor紧张严肃地往上察看一眼，急中生智，抬起双脚悬空挂在了这条粗壮的树枝上，四肢并用地攀爬着它。小Hulk被他的重量（毕竟还是有不少的）拉下摇了摇。

“把我们放到床上去。”Thor难以置信今天他把自己跟一根大屌并列指代了。

Hulk的急性子很听性欲——它此时的化身Thor的话，捧住一人一棒子放到床上，Thor的人肉垫躺在他屌下，又软又弹性，抓着根部按一按还能看到Thor不堪负重地呻吟呢，Hulk对这项新服务很满意。

“Hulk接下来怎么做？”

雷神的表情反问他：还能怎么，电蓝色的眼睛周围流满湿黏的汗。“操我——不对，操床——也不是，随便，操起来吧反正。这个动作你会吧？”Thor摆动腰在微乎其微的空隙间示范了下轻缓版本的SMASH，也勃起来了的神族阴茎在对方的上顶撞，他的下睫毛湿水变成一簇一簇，在他直望着Hulk做这个动作时像小刷子般挠着一颗两百斤重的心脏，Hulk兴奋地秒懂。

“好耶！SMASH！”

Hulk冲击起来，马力十足地把一个神背朝下（还好了）按在床上摩擦。Thor简直觉得要掉下一层皮，更糟糕的是他左右闪躲地避开那个无敌冲撞的蘑菇，有几次它险险擦着额头过去了，Thor看到一圈女武神绕着他在骑马飞舞，就像地球上游乐园里那种。他终于找对一个方位，斜着头龟缩在那，绿皮火车不停地在他脸颊边来回生死时速。

“Hulk！BABE！”Thor在他的吼叫声中挣扎道，“慢点儿我快变成火柴了！有点同情心兄弟。”

Hulk敷衍地摸了遍他的几近平头，“很像。让我们来点燃金发妞吧！让他欲火焚身！”

Thor不知道这里的电视都播放些什么教坏纯洁的巨人的内容，那个只知道SMASH唯一一个用意的Hulk一去不复返。Thor想念以前那个逮住阿斯加德王子只有欲望往地上摔的大个子。

他想念跟Banner和Hulk一起用拳头和锤子玩耍（确切地说是战斗）的时光，而现在Banner不知去哪了，Mjolnir粉身碎骨，家里本来有个阻挠他继承王位的弟弟要教训，现在又多了个把他们两个一块教训的姐姐，Thor大吼，四肢锁紧Hulk的庞然大物拼上全力，咬紧牙齿让Hulk凶猛地在怀抱中一阵穿梭，肌肤像是烧着了，雷电的力量在他腹内酝酿翻滚，他的眼睛闪现过光芒，虽然只有似乎的一瞬间，Hulk被爽爽地电到一样释放出白潮的灾难，迸溅了Thor一头一脸，白色黏浊物填充满肌体上间的均匀沟壑。Hulk这台人间战争机器嚎叫着疯狂运作几下，内部排出的冷却液差点把Thor淹没；而Thor丰满的屁股也快被在床单上磨平了。

“地球神啊这真是惊人。”Thor抹掉脸上的一层黏膜，把它们甩下去说道。

Hulk轰隆隆地喘气，“奶油软糖。”他用粗手指刮去得到他的新爱称的Thor身上的“奶油糖浆”，毫无预兆地又把他捏起来送往绿盆大口里。“Wow Hulk chill!”就像喷嚏打在脑门上的无足痛痒的抗议随着Thor按在他嘴边的一只脚被同样吞到嘴里，Thor不由地惊慌起来，Hulk在SMASH后要补充体力把他吃了。

然而Hulk轻柔的抿嘴把他下半身沾染的一个个大白圆点抹去，Thor在明白他在清理自己时用食指制止他把自己调转个头对上身也来一次的做法。“我绝不，将我的头，伸进你的嘴里去。”Thor抱起臂膀，肌肉在他的各种体液涂抹下闪闪发光，Hulk忍不住地反复伸头，左摆右晃，眼睛根本不愿意和雷神对视，——想舔他。

“好的，现在你是想‘舔遍你全身’了是不是。”Thor愤愤然道，头上挂落一圈精液，几乎每糊住他的嘴唇。“想不到你是这样的Hulk。”

仿佛在说他不乖，绿巨人突然静止住。“才不是这样的Hulk。”Hulk眯起眼睛对雷神犀利地审查。两块厚叶片在擦拭过一对健美的神的长腿后意犹未尽地撅起。

“老实说，口活是不切实际的。”Thor叹气道，他浑身累得像是，不对，就是被一辆装载高能质量的列车碾压过，快要散架了，但诚信是建立起友好互信桥梁的基础，九届未来的统领者也是输得起放得下的非凡之人，用此时无一用处的躯体为开启逆境而上的归来之路，如果Thor在时间的长河里真的捡起过珍珠，那么除去锤子，有限和渺小的生命给他的教导，家人的爱（姐姐的太过——太过另类了些），就是谦逊对认识自己和世界多重要。“Banner之兄弟，吾之固有之友邻，我敬佩你的力量和毅然，在异星上找到了自己的和平与快乐，可你心中是否存余安宁地度日呢？我在落难之时请求你的帮助，也希望你看见自己永不止此。”

Thor调整姿势将身体前倾，额头贴上Hulk正在有些发自某一深处的惊愕地呼吸的鼻尖。“我在极限中才能发现自己，掘出应属于我的能力，在刚才你和我合作的巧合下我已掌握钥匙的所在。”然后Thor快活地笑了，像他在格斗场竟遇老友Hulk那样惊喜和跃跃欲试。

“来吧，Hulk，让我们看看你还能SMASH出我身上多大的能耐。”


	3. Chapter 3

想象一下骑在一支大雪糕筒边缘，把脸砸进大团大团的冰奶油里直接吃——并不是甜的——吸前复仇者缩小不回来的吨级型号，Hulk，的老二，大概就这感觉。

Thor刚才跪在床边，伸出舌头浅尝辄止地接住一滴（那其实是一杯早餐牛奶的量）垂涎般从柱顶落下的白色凝胶，作出副酸脸把那口满满的能量液吐飞出去了；看来变异也不能改造身体产出的液体的口味。接下来他轻松地跳起来，跨坐到Hulk的茎身底部，像他正怪异地驾驭着个雷神的新坐骑似的，脚尖碰着床单，Thor趴下身把持住龟头（这还真是回事，越来越），揪着伞边把下颌放进凹槽内试试大小，他的胡子撩动敏感的神经让Hulk在卷起脚趾，加固过的地板嘎吱嘎吱响。

“放轻松，绿大个。”Thor微笑着不禁咕哝，他开始觉得跟珍奇异兽上床是种有乐可寻的新途径。帮助人降压。

尤其是Thor的焦虑此时（不知不觉地）鼓满了他的下腹的情况下。“我要吸你了。”Thor乐不可支地说道，一边算是饥不择食的舌头开启长途环游，先是舔完火山口般热烫的周围一圈，Hulk这里的体表温度媲美烙铁地切进他的胯下，Thor不得不呻吟来发泄这种烫屌，同时蠕动着，在几乎等身的阴茎上摩擦胸口和大腿。Hulk用手指按了按那坨拱起来的屁股，触感如同他悻悻时左右转动自己的耳垂，不久他发现它跟捏乳头也一样。“Hulk觉得好赞。”Hulk拉长了语调说，声音又沉又闷，开心传达到小Hulk上让它颤动。

Thor稳住不滑下去，“这是我童年以来玩过最人性化的翘板。”他甩了它一巴掌，在阴茎非常敏感的背面，那条系带，Hulk再次企图站不住脚地用腿面顶床。

“打赌你喜欢这招。”Thor将下巴埋进一张一合的深沟里，伸曲脖子摩擦内侧，他的胡渣让Hulk爽上了天。

“好！……但是Thor坏！”

“你是最坏，最坏的大男孩，”Thor从胸膛里发出隆隆的响雷般的笑声，好像他找回点神的威风和床间的威能了，“长着环保颜色的家伙却没有环保标准，”他用舌头深舔了一下，“唔，这味道。”散发光辉的脸陷在龟头里说，“像能点着火的伏特加！”

他希望Hulk皮下的Banner还记得这种酒能跟他分享这句话的乐趣。“我的舌头好酸。”Hulk听他说道，“Thor的舌头也是Thor？（sore&Thor）”而雷神被逗得哈哈大笑。“原来你还有除揍扁所有人以外的天赋。”他吮吸着Hulk直到用力让嘴唇和脸颊缺氧地红润，酒后般醉醺醺地，脸上涂抹亮晶晶的液体。

“我快被热熟了，让我下来向你一表无法使用喉咙的遗憾。”他空空的喉咙的确不想只被自己的呻吟填满，Thor以前和雄性上床时从未遭遇这样的窘况。“你看吧，雄伟的雷神并非曾惧怕于你的巨根；我只是需要准备！”Thor自信满满地宣布，湿润乳滑的双手在俯在床上后缓慢掰开臀缝（太滑了），左手并拢着插进臀间。“哦！”他嗷道，很久没承受过被进入的待遇。手指簇合向内推进，开口被撑大以后变得容易很多，他接着伸直手指一根一根轮流抽拔，再反复进入，微微旋转手腕将自己完全打开，可观的容纳能力让叼着手指头的Hulk对Thor边瞧边呼噜，绿色的手指咬咬就发白：迫不及待地想把身上的一部分送到Thor体内。

“Hulk可以SMASH了吗？”他老是问；Thor尽快地满足他和自己的愿望。“马上就……我想行了，再怎么也没法对‘这个’万无一失。”Thor对悬在头上晃晃荡荡的达摩克利斯之剑白了一眼：他没法对这圈尺寸把自己准备充足的，永远也不会够。抬高倒三角的身躯的尾端，Thor像对直面彗星冲撞般岔开腿，跪好，手臂塞在脖子下防止自己被一操直接冲击天灵盖，下巴弄脱了臼什么的。他已经有感受孕吐般的心理建设，但实际情况总会给人迎面一锤，绿大个咆哮在他耳边，抓住他的肩膀，然后似乎一台钻井机开了进来，粗重的巨鞭甩在他屁股上，那股高热的能源深入神的身体，挤开神的内藏物，直达胃底，Thor瞬间知道自己整个都被捅穿了。

但幸好，——不说了他是个神嘛。

Thor的喉咙间受到阻塞地顽强梗咽，因此脖子都变粗起来，仿佛他全身都膨胀了。脸红得显示了他为什么现在喘不上气。艰辛地往自己腹部方向看，Thor居然在身心脆弱的片刻想落泪，肌肉“化零为整”，他肚子上一块原来的腹肌都不见踪影，最显眼的就是Hulk给他添加的一道拱圆的浮凸：那条大阴茎真是整根都跑进了肚子。

“我的屁股开花了吗。”Thor聚集起力气情绪激动又害怕地问道。

Hulk退后了点看了看，那差点让未能良好接受的Thor感觉肠子被拖出去半码。“没事。Hulk搞定一切！（got everything）”他对拼命呼吸的Thor比了个OK。

“你要了我的命。（got my life）诸神之一的黄昏是由你引发的。干得漂亮，Hulk。”Thor虚软乏力地回给他一个大拇指。

于是Hulk放开脾气地SMASH起来；在Thor被挤压成一个肉饼的屁股上发出撒欢的“SMASH SMASH”声，Thor无暇配上惨叫，他的身体像个水球那样被绷得平平的，又坚强地收缩回弹，大屌在他肚子里进出无阻（当然了，谁能拦住无敌浩克啊，何况这只是个屁股。神的屁股也不顶用），矫健的体魄给了它无比完美的包裹和压榨，虽然说起来挺有些自我歧视的，Thor觉得自己就像个好用的大肉套子，或者飞机杯。从Hulk的吼叫中听得出他超爽。  
“金发妞很棒！”Hulk在他头上抓挠了几下想找到印象里那些披散的头发，扯住把他拽起来，舔舔他的脸表示亲昵，回过神来差点没把Thor的脑袋拧掉了，Hulk在激动中记起没有长头发——Thor现在也很漂亮，不过有人糟蹋了他原来心中的大美妞，Hulk更激动甚至有点生气：“谁剪了你的头发？”他转过Thor的脸喷着鼻息问道，SMASH暂缓下来，Thor的肚皮慢慢鼓起，慢慢下落，眼前的大眼球稍显灵动地转着。

“就是那个让你打架给他看着玩的人。”Thor有气无力地说着明显的事实。绿大个干嘛想这个？

“Thor这样了，Hulk也喜欢。”Hulk在他脸上啜了一口；那简直是漩涡般的吸力，把Thor英俊神气的脸庞扯向一边。“什么叫这样？”Thor歪着脸口胡，待他的脸恢复正常时Hulk已经缩回去了，大手握住线条饱满筋肉健硕的腰，在这个位置上又SMASH了两轮，Thor的哀鸣逐渐变调之中他控制住自己的力量，听起来叫声没那么惨了，Hulk试着在他腹内兜圈玩：搅动着棍棒，在没有意识到Thor的一个触发阴茎的器官被向上顶起时，Thor大声哼叫着挺高屁股，让转动的下一次依然还能准确地击中它。Hulk（有时）是聪明的，他观察到这个现象的重复后，摇摆屁股的方向集中于一点，机关枪似的腰部性能使攻击既迅猛又密集，把串在他阴茎上的雷神操得直叫唤。Thor的双腿朝两侧分开到极限，他像只低等于神不知几级的两栖类一样无能为力地趴倒，肌肉暴起，汗如瀑下，但只能借此保持神志清醒，绝对的力量和本能面前他还不如一个中庭人呢，要知道神挥霍无度起来，荒淫只是表现出魅力的年轻态。Thor逐渐受到快感的劫持，脑袋回到宇宙诞生之初的混沌，它期待一场无尽膨胀或坍缩的大爆炸来召回秩序，制造万物，而对沉迷SMASH的Thor来说他需要一次雷霆万钧的高潮，带着从天而降的势能，砸落他，携带他，击毁地表，把他从星球另一端打穿出来，让他体会到无穷强大。王者肯定是越挫越勇，因此战无不胜的，Thor的虹膜上星芒闪现地发出蓝白的微光，一明一暗，他知道这还不够，但仿佛幻化成一根顶到他嗓子眼里的能量芯让他说不上话，他身体里涌动电能，皮肤上噼啪地跳跃小火花，连毛发都快竖起来了，Hulk极有默契地在性欲狂潮里注意到这点，他可是个高智（可能是属于最高的那群里）人类变成的野兽，Hulk知道该怎么做。

从Thor屁股里抽出来，那粗长让过程快而又慢地令Thor翻白眼。Hulk对自己留下的洞穴的宽度都惊异了一番，他往里面不太好意思地瞅了瞅，手掌拍在脸上，对把Thor搞得几乎底朝天和黏糊糊地往外漏汁感觉好恶又好兴奋。Hulk不会表示两面化的情结，他动手能力最强，调整好两个体型悬殊的人的姿势，把Thor架到腿上，托着软绵绵的膝盖往抽动的肉柱上放，——这回非常成功，而且顺滑无比，洞开的孔穴从上面套下来，Thor的屁股坐到Hulk肚子上的一刻朝后仰，吼叫出声，拳头捶进石块般的绿色肌肉，Hulk叫好地付出回应。他举起Thor再让他顺杆滑下——几乎就是这个样子，半躺下的巨人阴茎上坐着个神，在上头拔起降落，火辣到可怕的一幕伴随雷神在被戳穿腹部的紧逼下激发第一道雷电，打破恐惧地击落在屋子厅前，然后纯粹的快感就像暴风雨般来了，袭向Thor和他的阴茎，一波接着一波，海啸在电闪雷鸣中荡平杂念和犹疑，Thor仿佛看到Mjolnir如何从死星复活，淬炼的火星飞溅在他身上，斑点烧灼皮肤，在它们燃烧殆尽以后暴露出自己所蕴藏的力量，他浑身发光，集结满雷电的神力，一个阿斯加德人，一个存在于拥戴中的王。

Thor又看到了，Odin，他也曾犯过错，弥补过他的错的伟大国王，众神之父，但他斜着眼看着他，似乎想侧过头好让被眼罩遮住的那边对着Thor骑在大屌上的衰样。“儿子，我就不计较你坐着个这个玩意来看望我了。”Odin说道，“尽管我离你而去的时间才很短，看来你已经知晓身在何处，手执何武是不要紧的，如果你要成为一个对自己的过去，和与他人的未来负担起责任之人，成为王者或许只是第一步，但最后一步，是拥有王者之心。”

Thor甚至没来得及跟他对上半句话，Odin如同他第一次的闪现去意匆匆，回瓦尔哈拉围观去了。Thor没少被父亲撞见过他插人和被插，但跟一个中庭的科学怪人操得高潮迭出？还真是史无前例的专属亲子的尴尬。没空想这些了，Thor的眼睛越变越亮，闪电频击，在晴天下把Hulk屋里的摆设打得四处飞散，乱七八糟，墙壁微微颤动，屋顶振落碎片，这一切都表示着不是Thor在体验产品，而是在性奋的状态下能力失控，乱打雷，Hulk可不怕，他很清楚自己把金发妞操爽了，爽得不能自己，让灵魂上天入地口吐白沫（体量一下Hulk的审美观），正在快乐之际，谁去管房子怎么样了。就算Thor把他的小屋拆掉，他也能从Thor身上把这笔讨回来，比如SMASH个屁股开花（怎么。这很公平）。

Thor的肚皮眼看似乎被捅薄到能看出小Hulk的头部轮廓，每一下拖拉都像让他在生孩子，Thor胡言乱语地叫喊，屁股已经没感觉了，彻底变成两半，中间的大洞倚靠神的体质保有弹性，在Hulk插进去时一吞到底，在Hulk往外拔时紧紧含住。这也让Thor没有丢脸地被阴茎从里到外翻个个，神的生涯被一根大棒棒终结。不过实话实说他可是快被操晕了，Hulk花不完的体力和性能力让他在恢复清醒时会愿意甘拜下风，用地球人的话说，所有技巧在压倒性的力量面前都形同虚设，Thor不会再对跟Hulk比试一下床上功夫有什么想法了。或许跟Banner还（一定）行。

Hulk的两个恐龙蛋缩紧起来，硬得跟石头一样。它们敲在Thor臀上的疼痛让Thor惊觉，原来自己还有屁股。肚子里被摩擦得越来越热，撞击比先前更沉重，到后面甚至全进全出，Thor被自己给电到般的白眼翻到天上，而他真的感觉电流在他的失防下泄露，酥酥麻麻的爬过他的手臂，肩膀，通红的上半身，不断被顶开的腹部，最后汇集到沉甸甸的阴茎里，等待精液与电流一同击出，蓄势待发。

Thor不仅知道自己就要被操射，还很可能被Hulk SMASH出尿来，那可太难受了，多亏他今天没怎么喝到水。他张开口吼道：“使点力气，你这只大绿怪！你的主人没给够你吃的吗？”

Hulk立刻皱起鼻子，龇起每天都刷的白牙，听觉在Thor嘶哑的吼声引起的气流中颤抖，他不知道性感是什么意思，但他知道挑衅，而金发妞这时候的挑衅就像颗性感炸弹，“Hulk SMASH！”他用尽音量和力气地给Thor表现一出——什么是真正的无敌，连神也是接不住招的，他猛SMASH进Thor体内停顿在那，喷发出的精液如洪水倒灌，充满Thor的腹部的同时一路溢上他的食道和喉管，Thor狼狈地被精液呛了个涕泗横流。雷神射着精，被催吐着，空腹里全是新鲜的白色浓浆——他接二连三地在灭顶的高潮中无意识地吐到差不多后（那很快，Hulk的射精无比勇猛）干呕和反射性地打嗝，可Thor已经基本双眼无神了，他垂下脸被Hulk抱在怀里，还来不及重新垒起一些力量，Hulk从他屁股里拔出来让他挺胸收腰，眼里的蓝光像跳闸前的闪烁几下，啪地熄灭。

轻轻呜咽着，Thor被结合得像身体一部分那样紧密的巨大阴茎整根抽出时垮塌下来，躺在Hulk手里；Hulk一只手抚摸着累瘫的雷神，搓搓他可怜的差点撑坏的肚子，一只手在下面接住稀里哗啦地淌出来的精液。他仔细检查了下，短时间内这个洞是没法合好如初了，Thor走路时（他要能走的话）应该会觉得腿间很凉快……但Hulk却孩子般咧开厚实的嘴唇一笑，他会照顾好Thor的，直到他屁股不漏风，他就和他去做在心里答应好的那件事，帮Thor的忙，以及少不了的——为金发妞的飘飘长发讨回公道。

对方似乎在快感的麻木中哼哼和翻滚，忘记了这一切，没关系，Hulk会让Thor想起来，Hulk还想看他变得蓝晃晃的样子呢，那可真好看，还能发出小火花。虽说无论如何，SMASH是Hulk赢来的，Thor愿不愿意都好，但Hulk会帮他到底，只要Thor有心事，有麻烦，Hulk就在金发妞身边；因为这才是同事和一个拥有SMASH之交的好朋友该做的嘛，——Hulk搞的定。


End file.
